videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Avalgard/Tropes
This is a list of tropes present in Heroes of Avalgard, specifically relating to the six main characters. Tropes In General * All There in the Manual: Each character has a backstory on the game's official website. * An Adventurer Is You: ** The Warrior: Tank/Blademaster ** The Amazon: Scrapper ** The Wizard: Nuker ** The Necromancer: Petmaster/Mezzer ** The Rogue: Scrapper/Backstabber ** The Ranger: Archer/Evasion Tank * Character Class System: Designed after one. * Developer's Foresight: Most NPCs react appropriately to the character you're playing. Female NPCs fawn over the Warrior and the Rogue (and vice versa for the Amazon and the Necromancer), elves recognize the Ranger as one of their own, etc. * Fanservice: The devs discussed the topic in one of their blogs. The characters were explicitly designed with fanservice in mind, but they made sure it was gender-equal and didn't distract from gameplay. It's most noticeable with the Warrior and the Amazon, but present with all characters except the Wizard. * Fighter, Mage, Thief: A male and a female character for each. The Warrior and the Amazon are fighters, the Wizard and the Necromancer are mages, the Rogue and the Ranger are thieves. The game even acknowledges this, since the characters of the same archetype use the same resources (the fighters use Fury, the mages use Mana, the thieves use Energy.) * Idle Animation: There's one unique animation for each character, plus a shared one where they fall asleep if idle for long enough. * Ragtag Bunch of Misfits: A Knight in Shining Armor, an Amazonian Beauty, a Wizard Classic, a Lady of Black Magic, a Lovable Rogue, and a Forest Ranger. Yep, they're definitely this. * Weapon of Choice: Each one wields a specific variety of weapon. The Warrior * Badass Normal: No magical abilities, no magic items, yet still fights just as well as the rest of the gang. * The Berserker: Downplayed. While he does use Fury as his resource, there's nothing about his attacks or fluff to suggest he's this. * BFS: He wields swords, and with one ''exception (the basic Wooden Sword that he starts the game with), they're one of these. * Idle Animation: Pulls out a cloth and polishes his sword. * Knight in Shining Armor: His general aesthetic. His backstory reveals that he actually ''is a knight; in fact, he's the leader of a knightly order. He left it so he could save Avalgard. * Mighty Glacier: Pretty slow, but hits like a freight train and can take plenty of damage in return. * Mr. Fanservice: If you like muscular guys. * One-Handed Zweihander: How he wields his swords. * The Order: Used to be the leader of one. * Ship Tease: A few art pieces show him and the Amazon competing while flirting with each other. It's most obvious in one where they're having a flexing contest while the Rogue looks knowingly at them. * Sleeves are for Wimps: His armor noticeably lacks greaves to show off how ripped he is. * Spin Attack: One of his skills has him spin around on the ground or in midair. The Amazon * Action Girl: E-yup. * Amazonian Beauty: Well, duh. Muscular arms, sculpted abs, shapely legs, and Boobs of Steel. * An Axe to Grind: Her Weapon of Choice. * Badass Normal: Like the Warrior, she has no arcane abilities. * Barbarian Hero: Gender flipped from the usual version, but otherwise fits all the requirements. * Bare Your Midriff: To show off her abs. * The Berserker: More so than the Warrior, with most skills being purely offensive in nature. * Boobs of Steel: Easily the bustiest woman in the game. Also strong enough to bench-press a tree trunk. * Fur Bikini: A decent summary of her clothing. * Glass Cannon: Can dish out pain like nobody's business. Take it, not so much. * Idle Animation: Flexes a few times in different positions. * Ms. Fanservice: Good lord. * One-Handed Zweihander: Not always, but there's a definite trend. * Proud Warrior Race Girl: She's an amazon, so this is a given. * She's Got Legs: And very powerful ones at that. * Ship Tease: With the Warrior. See his section for details. * Training From Hell: According to her backstory, all amazons must undergo three trials to prove their strength before they can leave their homeland. What are these trials? Climbing a 100-foot tree using only their arms, running up a mountain barefoot, and wrestling a dire bear. The Wizard * Awesome, but Impractical: His two highest-level spells, Meteor and Chain Lightning, hit for insane amounts of damage . . . but they're very mana-intensive and have decently long cast times that can be interrupted just by being attacked. * Black Mage: With a single exception, all his spells are offensive. * Fire/Ice/Lightning: Almost all of his spells are one of these three elements. Generally, fire hits a wide area, ice slows or freezes enemies, and lightning does the most damage. * Glass Cannon: Despite all his fragility, his arcane firepower is deadly. * Idle Animation: Shoots a few fireworks from his staff. * Mage Tower: Used to live in one before he went out adventuring. * Mana Meter: His main limitation. * Mystical White Hair: Pretty hard to miss against his deep blue hat. * Nice Hat: A dark blue hat decorated with stars and comets. He is a wizard, after all. * Occult Blue Eyes: They really crammed in a lot of magical tropes in his design. * Simple Staff: His Weapon of Choice. Some cross over into Magic Staff by granting him new spells. * Squishy Wizard: Pretty much to be expected. * Teleport Spam: His sole non-offensive spell, Teleport, warps him forward a short distance. * Wizard Classic: Wizard Beard? Check. Magic Staff? Check. Robe and Wizard Hat? Check and check. The Necromancer * Animate Dead: All her various minion-creating spells. * Bad Powers, Good People: She may have powers based on cursing people and animating the dead, but she's still trying to save the world. * Curse: When she's not raising the dead, she's using curses on enemies. * Dark Is Not Evil: Despite her purple and black motifs, she's undeniably on the side of good. * Death of a Thousand Cuts: Relies on this, slowly picking away at enemies with curses and minions. * Hot Witch: Relatively nice-looking in general. * Idle Animation: Turns towards the screen and blows a kiss at the player. * Lady of Black Magic: Elegant, composed, and skilled in the dark arts of necromancy. * Mana Meter: Shares it with the Wizard * Minion Master: Can summon skeletons, zombies, and eventually a lich to fight enemies. * Nice Hat: A fairly typical witch's hat. * Necromancer: She subverts some of the usual assumptions about necromancers. First of all, she's a girl, and second of all, she's straight-up heroic, not even an Anti-Hero. * Sinister Scythe: Wields one, evoking images of the Grim Reaper. * Squishy Wizard: Much like the actual Wizard. She has her minions to take hits for her. * The Undead: Primarily fights by animating them. The Rogue * Back Stab: Deals extra damage when striking from behind. * Bishonen: Outright called dashing and handsome by several NPCs. * Dual Wielding: Knives, specifically. * Knife Nut: Dual-wields daggers to get as many hits in as possible. * Jack-Of-All-Stats: Good attacks, decent defenses, and great speed. * Lovable Rogue: His backstory involves him robbing corrupt nobles around his home city. To the nobles, he's a nuisance; to everyone else, he's this. * Maybe Magic, Maybe Mundane: Some of his skills, such as turning invisible, border on the supernatural. Word of God confirms he's using stolen magic items. * Idle Animation: Flips a coin repeatedly. * Stamina Meter: Has one, and uses it to power his skills. The Ranger * Archer Archetype: Quick, quiet, and a crackshot with a bow. * Braids of Action: Her hair is done up in braids. * Extremity Extremist: When not using her bow, she fights with kicks and punches. * Forest Ranger: Fits all the standards. * Fragile Speedster: Can lead enemies all over the place if she doesn't get hit. * Half-Human Hybrid: Is half-elven. Also subject to Half-Breed Discrimination; both her parent races abandoned her, and she was forced to live in the woods. * Hartman Hips: Not to the point of an Impossible Hourglass Figure, but they're there. * Idle Animation: Readies her bow and looks around. * In the Hood: Wears a green hood. * Nature Hero: Loves animals, and wants to save Avalgard so the forests aren't destroyed. * Kick Chick: Most of her melee attacks are kicks. * She's Got Legs: Not as muscular as the Amazon's, but still powerful enough to fight with. * Stamina Meter: Just like the Rogue, uses it to power her skills. * Who Wears Short Shorts: Presumably so they don't limit her movement.